The emissions exiting the outlets of a combustion engine are normally collected into one or more main exhaust lines via exhaust manifolds. The exhaust manifold has a plurality of inlet pipes for this purpose and a collector device with an outlet opening which is connected to a further-going exhaust pipe or directly to a catalytic converter. The exhaust guidance in the exhaust manifold is important for the exhaust back pressure in this process. In addition to the requirement of giving this an optimum design, it is, however, also important that there is a suitable incident flow on the so-called lambda probe required for the engine control. One goal in this process is to have an incident flow on the lambda probe with the individual emission flows of all inlet pipes which is as uniform as possible to have the same conditions for every cylinder of the combustion engine. In addition, the incident flow on a following catalytic converter should be as uniform as possible.